What Have I Become
by Collective Memory
Summary: “If you ever give me the chance, I’ll drag you down and crush your skull.” His hollow smiled and cruelly and licked his colorless lips “The eternal conflict of dominance, the King and his horse, has began.”


Collective Memory, presenting my 1st ichigo/hichigo YAYNESS! Anyway I was inspired after I read this series of poems about the relationship between them they were so good  so now I've been inspired enjoy. Collective Memory

Disclaimer- couldn't own Bleach even if I wanted to

"If you ever give me the chance, I'll drag you down and crush your skull." His hollow smiled and cruelly and licked his colorless lips "The eternal conflict of dominance, the King and his horse, has began." He laughed manically then evaporated the only proof of his existence were the battle wounds he had inflicted and that wicked laugh that echoed through the walls of his mind.

Kurosaki Ichigo lie face down on his bed deep in thought "who are you… are you me?" he heard that same laugh that always ripped him from concentration "I have no name, no identity!" orange eyebrows furrowed "What have you done to Zangetsu, you bastard?!" he could hear the smirk "Silly boy, I am Zangetsu!" Brown eyes snapped up and instantly that voice would stop strong hands gripped the navy sheets until his knuckles turned white "Damnit!"

Ichigo screamed into his pillow in frustration then rolled over on his back inhaling deeply then exhaling in shuttered breaths, he couldn't sleep. Brown eyes glanced at his clock the numbers burned red 3:24 "Che, figures much I have no right to expect any less" the orange haired boy was miserable, he hadn't slept since the inner hollow ordeal with the vizard's "Stupid Shinji…" the blonde haired enigma's face pooped into his head,

Ichigo was cursed it was official tossing in his bed Ichigo crashed to the hard wooden floor he groaned and held his head in agony "Godamnit!" strong arms lifted himself of the ground and the orange haired shinigami stalked into his bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Ichigo roughly turned on the facet releasing cold water and splashed it on to his hard face, cooling it down his hand gripped the medicine cabinet and flung the door open revealing all sorts of medicine, all aligned perfectly in white like soldiers, the one on the far right with the red cap, the outcast, his friend.

Ichigo twisted the crimson cap and shook out 4 white missals brown eyes looked to the white ceiling and cringed it felt like a hospital "I hope your happy, bombs away" strong hands stuffed the pills down his throat without water and swallowed slowly making a face "God this sucks" he's been popping pills for 2 weeks now and he HATED it with a fiery passion of hatred "Wow king this cant be good for your body, its going to be mine soon enough so I'd wish you'd take good care of it…"

It was It's voice orange eyebrows narrowed in annoyance "Shut Up not even if your most wildest dreams!" he screamed in his head, the hollow within chuckled darkly "In my wildest dreams its just you and me King I'm sure I don't have to explain it for my dreams are your dreams." Ichigo couldn't hide the tint of crimson on his cheeks "You're sick!" that laugh echoed into his head again, Ichigo looked at his face in the mirror he could see the hollow on the other side of his face pale with eerier yellow eyes that glowed through the darkest nights and that cruel smile the shinigami punched the mirror shattering it in the process

"You can't erase what you are, King you are me and I am you." Ichigo collapsed to the cold bathroom floor and clenched his head "Go away!" the laugh wouldn't stop, it was driving Kurosaki Ichigo insane he didn't know how much his mind could take his sanity was suffering and there was nothing he could do about it. "Never forget" his hollow's words were clawing at his soul, God he wanted it to stop but he knew he had to fight no matter how tired Ichigo could ,never stop.

Our orange haired hero dragged himself to his room and threw himself on the bed deeply inhaled and exhaled "Hey, Hollow" he could see those inhuman eyes burn into his soul "What do you want King, Wanna chat?" Ichigo snorted "No I'm here to relay a message from me to you" the alter ego smiled "Oh, a personal message how special what is it dear king?" an virtualized Ichigo appeared before his hollow self wielding Zangetsu at his throat, The nameless hollow's eyes widened, Ichigo smiled cruely "If you ever give me the chance, I'll drag you down and crush your skull."

His alter ego winced as he felt the cool blade cut it's skin never enough to kill but enough to get the picture of who is the king and who is the horse, Ichigo collided his lips onto the hollow's suffocating it in a kiss claiming dominance after the battle was over the orange haired boy pushed the hollow closer, his teeth sinking into pale flesh the nameless hollow moaned withering in pain and pleasure. Ichigo released him roughly and spit out the blood he just drew "Filthy, but you'll do" Ichigo smiled and whispered

"Next time we meet I shall break you; until then unlike you I have school tomorrow until then." Without a second word Ichigo disappeared and wound back on his bed, brown eyes darkened but he smiled contently "Tomorrow will be good" Ichigo took a silent oath from now on he would be in control his alter ego in fear not him, he looked at his hands in the dark "What have I become?"

Was it confusing? I tried tell me if it was OOC I thought it was okay thank you Collective Memory


End file.
